


(with You, there is) a softness in my bloodshot eyes

by HeLovedYou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Meet-Cute, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: The getting together of one Agent Natasha Romanov and one Dr Helen Cho
Relationships: Helen Cho/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	(with You, there is) a softness in my bloodshot eyes

When Helen Cho first sees Natasha Romanov, it’s across the hallway of SHIELD’s New York facility. She only catches a glimpse of the infamous red hair and what looks like a bottle of vodka gripped in bruised hands.

 _Russians_ , she thinks, shaking her head and turning away, ignoring the twinge of sympathy.

* * *

The first time Natasha Romanov sees Dr Helen Cho, it’s through the glass windows of one of SHIELD’s labs in Washington. Cho has her back to her and is talking to a group of other scientists, gesturing and passionate. She turns a fraction and notices Natasha looking through the window. Natasha watches surprise and confusion and hesitancy flick over her face.

All those emotions that she herself keeps firmly bottled up.

And yet…

Helen Cho raises her hand and waves awkwardly.

Natasha gives a tiny grin back.

As she walks away, she realises that of the things she saw in Helen Cho’s eyes, fear had not been amongst them.

* * *

Officially, the first time they meet is when Tony Stark and Bruce Banner create a murder bot that nearly kills them both.

* * *

Off the books, their first meeting is weeks before that at 2.17am outside a SHIELD sponsored lab in South Korea.

Their eyes meet across the car park and Natasha finds herself immensely pleased that she had taken the detour on her way back from a mission in Mongolia. She crosses the car park to lean against Helen Cho’s car and smile.

It’s a shock even to Helen when she asks the Black Widow if she wants to get breakfast in a few hours.

 _I’d love to_ comes much more easily than Natasha would ever have dreamt.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
